Sólo tú
by Deb90
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si al día siguiente de la llegada de Rafe no hubiese estallado la guerra? Si no hubiesen tenido que preocuparse por salvar la vida, si no tan sólo de ser felices, ¿qué decisiones se habrían tomado?


**Disclaimer: ****Nada de lo que aparece en este fic es mio, es todo de guionistas, directores, actores y cosas varias, la prueba es el final :P**

* * *

><p><em>Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial y se merecería el mejor de los regalos que pudiera darle, pero lo único que puedo regalarle son mis palabras en una historia que espero le guste aunque desde luego no será tan buena como ella merece, porque cualquier regalo que pudiera hacerle sería poco. Al final me he decidido por esto y lo he escrito con todo las ganas y la ilusión. Así que, esto es para ti Paola, para aportar mi granito de arena en hacer que un día tan especial como hoy lo sea un poco más.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SÓLO TÚ<strong>

Evelyn estaba repasando su bolsa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Barbara y Betty entraron aceleradas, las voces de la primera la sacaron de sus pensamientos:

- Ya se que este me queda bien Betty, pero prefería llevar el otro, me gusta más.

- Pues no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que acabar de preparar todo y llegarán aquí en 5 minutos así que...

- ¿Qué no encuentras?- preguntó Evelyn volviéndose hacia sus amigas.

- Mi traje de baño, el blanco- respondió Barbara esperanzada.

- Ayer dijiste que ibas a dejarlo preparado en el baño, que era el que querías llevar puesto, ¿has mirado allí?

- ¡Gracias!- chilló Barbará saliendo ya de la habitación; Betty y Evelyn rieron ante el comportamiento de su amiga y Betty se sentó en la cama de Evelyn.

- ¿Estás bien? Si prefieres no ir no pasa nada.

- Claro que estoy bien Betty- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa acabando de doblar su toalla- y es una buena idea que vayamos todos juntos a la playa, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que te oía llorar cuando creías que dormía?- preguntó la joven enfermera, ante el gesto de asentimiento de Evelyn continuó - ahora no lloras, pero eres incapaz de conciliar el sueño, te oigo dar vueltas y revolverte en la cama.

- Estoy bien Betty de verdad- le contestó sonriendo nuevamente, su amiga iba a contestarle de nuevo pero escucharon sonar el claxon de un coche y se levantó de un salto de la cama:

- ¡Ya están aquí! ¡A la playa!- Evelyn rió ante su entusiasmo y se apresuró para acabar de revisar sus cosas, pensaba que Betty había dejado la habitación ya cuando esta asomó la cabeza y le dijo:

- Recuerda que también tienes derecho a ser feliz,¿de acuerdo? Si tu felicidad es él no importa lo que haya pasado- sin darle tiempo a contestarle desapareció gritando el nombre de su prometido y la dejó de nuevo allí con sus pensamientos; Betty era demasiado inteligente, demasiado perceptiva, la quería como a una hermana pequeña y ella la conocía como si realmente se tratase de su hermana mayor.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, creía que había conseguido disimularlo, aunque nada se escapaba a la vista de su amiga, pero aunque le dijese que estaba bien ser feliz ella no podía acabar de creerla. Poner su felicidad por encima del resto sería hacerle daño a un hombre que la había querido más que a su vida y al que siempre guardaría un cariño enorme, poner su felicidad primero sería arriesgarse a romper una preciosa amistad de años que con esfuerzo habían recuperado los dos hombres de su vida, poner su felicidad primero...era impensable.

Recordó por un momento como había llegado hasta allí, el día que Rafe había aparecido de nuevo, todo había temblado bajo sus pies al verlo, estaba allí, delante de ella, vivo, había vuelto para estar con ella; pero ella no podía estar con él, ya no, ahora estaba con otro, con Danny, con su amigo; recordó los días que vinieron después, la pelea de ambos en el Hula, las conversaciones con ambos, las noches sin dormir, y al final había tomado la única decisión posible para que los tres sobreviviesen a aquella situación: había dejado a Danny, pero no había vuelto con Rafe; no quería hacerle daño a ninguno y aquella había sido la salida más neutral. Aunque se le rompiese el corazón al renunciar al amor, aunque estuviese dispuesta a todo por otro atardecer con él, aunque llorase por las noches, Betty había sido tan amable de no recordárselo esta vez pero ambas lo sabían, había veces en las que no podía tragarse las lágrimas durante más tiempo y salían de madrugada, al amparo de la noche donde podía esconderse antes de enfrentar un día nuevo.

Y si olvidaba como su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía su plan había salido perfecto, los tres eran amigos, obviamente les costaba trabajo y había que ir poco a poco pero lo estaban consiguiendo y ellos dos habían vuelto a recuperar su amistad, asumía que ella era un tema tabú entre ellos pero al menos allí estaban, juntos, como hermanos, dos de los mejores pilotos que jamás conocería el Ejército de Estados Unidos.

Escuchó sonar el claxon otra vez así que se puso las gafas de sol y se echó la bolsa al hombro, las chicas y ella tenían libre ese fin de semana, excepto Martha, y los chicos habían conseguido casi todos un permiso de dos días, así que se les había ocurrido ir a pasar el fin de semana a la playa todos juntos, Betty y Red querían celebrar así su compromiso con todos sus amigos y ella no había podido decirle a Betty que no; aunque supusiese pasar dos días completos con ellos, con él...tomó aire y salió dispuesta a enfrentar la situación con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras nadie más que Betty se diese cuenta ella podría seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Llegó cuando las chicas ya casi habían acabado de subir las bolsas a los coches, el coche de Danny y la camioneta de Earl que conduciría Red; Danny estaba hablando con Red, suponía que acabando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre las indicaciones cuando la vió aparecer y le sonrió a modo de saludo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió como alguien cogía su bolsa:<p>

- Yo te ayudo- dijo Rafe mientras se acercaba a meterla en el maletero- ¿te apetece pasar un fin de semana en la playa?

- Por supuesto- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír- muchas gracias- vió como Red y Danny se separaban y Red subía a la camioneta donde Betty, Barbara, Billy y Gooz ya estaban sentados, ella habría preferido ir en la camioneta, había supesto que Rafe iría en el coche de Danny y no quería ir con ellos todo el camino, pero no le quedaba otra.

- Señoritas, ¿quiere alguna sentarse delante?- preguntó Tony haciendo una reverencia, Evelyn le sonrió y declinó el ofrecimiento negando con la cabeza, había ido muchas veces sentada como copiloto en aquel coche, prefería que fuesen ellos dos delante y poder quedarse detrás segura entre Sandra y Tony, pero su idea no salió bien:

- Quédate con el asiento del copiloto Tony- dijo Rafe mientras saltaba a la parte de atrás- nunca te lo dejo, señoritas- les dijo tendiéndoles a cada una mano para ayudarlas a subir, cuando ella y Sandra se hubieron sentado, cada una a un lado de Rafe, y Tony tomó asiento Danny arrancó el coche sin decir una palabra.

El viaje se hizo eterno para Evelyn, la conversación era amena y las risas llenaban el coche pero la mano de Rafe rozaba sin querer su pierna de vez en cuando y ya le resultaba imposible apartarse más, además se había sentado justo detrás de Danny y también era imposible que sus miradas no se cruzasen de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor; estaban llegando al mar, se notaba ya la brisa y el viento le golpeaba la cara, pero sentía que se estaba ahogando, cerró los ojos e intento evadirse del coche, de las miradas no intencionadas de Danny cuando controlaba el tráfico y de los toques no tan poco intencionados de Rafe. Abrió los ojos cuando notó el motor parar y escuchó como Danny ahogaba una exclamación:

- ¿No ibamos a parar en la siguiente?- gritó sin bajar del coche aún.

- Sí, pe pero Betty prefiere pa parar aquí- contestó Red mientras ayudaba a su prometida a bajar.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó la chica mirando al piloto preocupada.

- En absoluto- respondió Danny con un suspiro y sacando las llaves del contacto.

Evelyn sí sabía cual era el problema, aquella playa era su playa, la playa a donde se escapaban juntos a pasar el día sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía del otro, la playa que habían hecho su refugio, que había visto como su amor iba creciendo cada día más. La última vez que habían estado allí se habían quedado dormidos en la arena y Danny había regresado tarde al cuartel, cuando habían despertado pasaban dos horas de la hora a la que se suponía que él debía estar en los barracones y ella se había sentido tremendamente culpable. "_Si van a dejarme sin permiso el fin de semana que viene déjame ver amanecer contigo, ya llego tarde, les va a dar igual dos horas que seis. Y ahora mismo no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar_" esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho cuando ella miró el reloj asustada, y se había salido con la suya, hasta las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente no habían regresado y había pasado el fin de semana siguiente sin verlo, pero había merecido la pena. Sonrió dejándose arrastrar por el recuerdo, no había vuelto a esa playa desde aquella vez y estaba segura de que él tampoco, lo vio mirar el mar y se preguntó si estaba recordando lo mismo que ella, o si era otro el recuerdo que había venido a él, o si tal vez no estaba pensando en ella; de cualquier manera decidió ser fuerte por los dos y hablar:

- Bueno, pues vamos a ello ¿no?- sacó su bolsa del maletero y cogió también una de las varias en las que habían guardado la comida, Rafe llegó a su lado y se la quitó de las manos para que no fuese cargada, se lo agradeció y echaron a andar con los demás hacia la arena.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no bajamos los coches hasta la arena? Sería divertido, además ya que vamos a dormir aquí- gritó Gooz; Evelyn no pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas y escuchó como a Danny le pasaba lo mismo unos pasos por detrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué os reís?- preguntó Gooz confuso- ¿de qué se ríen?- le preguntó al resto al no obtener respuesta, los demás se encogieron de hombros mientras sus dos amigos seguían riendo.

- Si estás dispuesto a tragarte tu orgullo después y permitir que te ayuden a empujarlo para sacarlo no debería haber problema- le contestó Evelyn entre risas, Danny la miró y una vez que dió contenido la risa habló:

- Sí, y si estás dispuesto a que te llenen de arena cuando estes empujando y la señorita decida no esperar a que se la avise y arrancar sin avisar tampoco debería haber problema.

- El marinero dijo que arrancase- respondió Evelyn, aquella discusión nunca había tenido fin y parecía que ahora tampoco iba a tenerlo, pero le gustaba poder volver a tenerla con él.

- Ninguno de los tres dijimos que arrancases- le contestó Danny mientras los demás seguían sin entender de que iba aquello- oíste voces.

- El marinero lo dijo y si alguna vez volvemos a encontrárnoslo me dará la razón y tú me deberás una cena.

- Espero que esté por aquí, porque serás tú la que tenga que cocinar para mi.

- Creo que nos estamos perdiendo alguna antigua discusión de pareja- comentó Sandra divertida haciendo que los demás asintiesen entre risas.

-No es ninguna discusión – terció Evelyn sonriendo – es una muestra de lo terco que es el teniente Walker – Danny ya había abierto la boca para contestarle pero Rafe no le dio tiempo adelantándose para seguir caminando y haciendo que lo siguiesen:

- Bueno vamos, como nos quedemos aquí de pie toda la mañana nos vamos a quedar sin sitio.

Evelyn vio su cara y vio como Danny perdía la sonrisa y se maldijo a si misma en silencio una vez más; tenía que ser más cuidadosa, con sus palabras, con sus reacciones, con sus sonrisas, si se descuidaba como había hecho en aquella ocasión uno de los dos se sentía mal pensando algo que no era, y ella no quería hacerlos sufrir a ninguno, no se lo perdonaría jamás, bastante daño les había hecho ya. Así que respondió a la sonrisa de Sandra con una propia e ignorando la pregunta en los ojos de Betty siguió al resto prometiéndose que no iba a dejar que algo así volviese a pasar. Tenía que conseguir estar en perfecto equilibrio para que lo que habían logrado tener no cayese y se volviese pedazos; equilibrio pensó, tan solo era cuestión de equilibrio.

* * *

><p>Había pasado la mayor parte del día y Evelyn había conseguido divertirse, lo había hecho hasta que el sol había empezado a bajar y su mirada se había cruzado con la de él; ver un atardecer a su lado sin que la sujetase entre sus brazos era más de lo que podía soportar. Se había escabullido con la excusa de dar un paseo y había conseguido irse sin resultar sospechosa, y ahora estaba sentada en la arena, en un lugar completamente alejado del resto jugando con los granos entre los dedos, sintiendo como las olas le lamían los dedos de los pies y sin poder evitar pensar en lo que podría haber tenido con él. Solo iba a permitirse aquellos minutos de flaqueza, tan solo iba a llorar hasta que el sol se escondiese del todo y entonces volvería con el resto, se sentaría junto a la hoguera y reiría con ellos mientras celebraban el amor de Betty y Red; ella sabía lo que era tener un amor así y se alegraba de que sus amigos lo hubiesen encontrado, y quería estar allí para ellos.<p>

Escuchó unos pasos arrastrados en la arena y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa entre las lágrimas, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y rozaba su mano con sus dedos, entonces se giró a mirarlo y se encontró a Rafe.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el piloto secando una lágrima que estaba a medio camino por su mejilla.

- Sí – respondió ella asintiendo y secándose la cara a la vez que intentaba dejar de llorar – no te preocupes, ahora mismo vuelvo. No hacía falta que vinieses hasta aquí.

- No quería dejarte sola – explicó él encogiéndose de hombros – además me resulta complicado celebrar a estas horas - esa frase la acompañó con una sonrisa triste que lo explicaba todo y siguió hablando – También me preocupaba que cogieses frío, a estas horas a la orilla del mar refresca; pero ya veo que estás abrigada.

- Gracias de todos modos – respondió ella forzando una sonrisa y cerrando del todo la chaqueta de aviador que llevaba puesta, cuando había empezado a alejarse de la playa Danny se había acercado en una carrera y sin decir una palabra le había puesto su chaqueta encima de los hombros antes de volver al partido de fútbol que estaban jugando.

- Eve – comenzó Rafe – yo no aguanto más; se que no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, que obraste de la mejor manera posible, pero yo no aguanto más.

- ¿A qué te refieres…? – Evelyn no pudo acabar la pregunta porque de pronto Rafe estaba besándola, sintió como llevaba su mano a su nuca, su aliento contra el de ella, la otra mano alzarse hasta sujetarla por la cintura y antes de que le diese tiempo a pensar un segundo más en lo que estaba pasando, sintió los labios de Rafe contra los suyos después de tanto tiempo, la besaba con las mismas ganas, de la misma manera, como si el tiempo entre ellos dos no hubiese pasado, la besaba del mismo modo que ella había soñado tantos meses mientras él estaba fuera, la besaba como si fuese todo para él.

- ¿Has encontrado a Evelyn? – le gritó Gooz a Danny al tiempo que lo veía aparecer.

- Sí – respondió el moreno – está bien, pero creo que tardará algo en venir – sin decir nada más se acercó a donde la feliz pareja de prometidos estaba sentada y se agachó a su lado – escuchad chicos, no quiero haceros un feo y sabéis que me encantaría quedarme pero no me encuentro demasiado bien. Volveré mañana a recogeros ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito las llaves de la camioneta, las del coche están en mi chaqueta.

- ¿Qué…qué te pasa? – preguntó Red con mirada de preocupación.

- Está bien Danny – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste – no te preocupes, no es como si te perdieses la boda.

- Pero estás rodeado de enfermeras – insistió su amigo – si te encuentras mal…

- Déjalo cariño – interrumpió Betty poniéndose en pie para acompañar al piloto hasta el coche y tirando de la mano de su prometido para que la siguiese – mejor que se vaya y descanse; no te preocupes por nada, ya nos despedimos nosotros por ti.

- Gracias Betty – respondió Danny abrazándola y dejando un beso en su mejilla – este tiene suerte de haberte encontrado.

- Lo sé – respondió el aludido mientras esperaba para despedirse de su amigo y darle las llaves – si mañana no estás bien que venga Joe a recogernos, ¿va-vale?

Danny estaba asintiendo cuando escucharon a Bárbara preguntar si alguien sabía donde se había metido Rafe, el piloto no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que surcó su cara durante un segundo y Betty se mordió el labio a la vez que adelantaba la mano para apretarle el antebrazo y entonces Red lo entendió todo:

- Vete ya hermano, y tranquilo.

- Enhorabuena una vez más, y lo siento – dijo el moreno agradecido mientras se subía al coche y sus amigos negaban con la cabeza para darle a entender que no se preocupase; le dolía tener que irse de allí, estaban celebrando, quería mucho a Red y le tenía un cariño enorme a Betty realmente quería quedarse con ellos y no quería echar a perder su fiesta por nada del mundo, pero por mucho que le doliese irse sabía que quedarse lo destrozaría; además si se quedaba allí no solo empañaría la felicidad de Betty y Red, por fin Evelyn y Rafe se habían rendido a lo que sentían y no quería estropeárselo. Las dos personas que más quería y que significaban para él por fin habían vuelto la una a la otra, y él estaba feliz por ellos pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para despedirse de su amor por Evelyn, por eso lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido irse. Necesitaba esa noche para perderse en sus recuerdos, para llorar y reír cada momento juntos y así cuando volviese a verla aunque se le acelerase el corazón tan solo con mirarla podría regalarles a ella y a su hermano una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

><p>Mientras Danny se alejaba más y más de aquella playa y de sus últimas esperanzas Evelyn y Rafe habían vuelto con los demás; llegaron pasado un buen rato, riendo y bromeando mientras daban un paseo tranquilo; parte de sus amigos todavía estaba en el mar y escuchaban sus bromas y gritos al caer al agua , mientras el resto ya se había reunido en torno a la hoguera, cuando se estaban aproximando a la hoguera Tony les gritó:<p>

- ¡Menos mal! Un poco más y no llegáis a cenar, con lo que habéis tardado tendremos reconciliación segura ¿no? – preguntó en un tono jocoso alzando una ceja mientras le daba la vuelta a las brochetas que estaban al fuego. La sonrisa de Evelyn se congeló al escuchar lo que decía y nerviosa giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Danny; mientras ella lo hacía Rafe se acercó a su amigo y le dio una buena colleja para después apartarlo y seguir atendiendo el la comida.

- ¿Eso a que viene? – preguntó frotándose el cuello y sentándose con los demás.

- A que careces de tacto – explicó Sandra frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y Danny? – preguntó la chica nerviosa, nunca preguntaba por ninguno de los dos directamente, nunca se acercaba más a uno que a otro, pero la situación en la que estaba la hizo romper sus propias reglas.

- Se ha ido – explicó Red – no se en-encontraba mu-muy bien – el futuro novio no pudo evitar trabarse más de lo normal al poner la misma excusa que su amigo les había dado y que sabía falsa.

- ¿No se encontraba bien? – preguntó Rafe preocupado - ¿no debería haber ido alguien con él?

- Tam-tampoco era pa-para tanto; pa-parecía una indigestión – las palabras atragantadas del piloto parecieron servirle a Rafe pero Evelyn se mantuvo de pie sin decir palabra y cuestionando a Betty con la mirada.

- Fue a buscarte – admitió la rubia clavando los ojos en los de su amiga – y al volver no se encontraba demasiado bien y prefirió irse.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Evelyn con voz ahogada mientras empezaba a rebuscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – pero no pudo irse, tengo sus…las llaves están aquí – explicó triunfante cuando al fin consiguió sacarlas con mano temblorosas.

- Se ha llevado la camioneta Eve – explicó Betty mientras cruzaba los brazos con fuerza.

- Bueno no pasa nada – dijo Rafe – mañana en cuento lleguemos vamos a verlo, si es que no viene él a recogernos, seguro que no ha sido nada – Evelyn quiso asentir pero se quedó a mitad de movimiento mientras sus puños se crispaban con furia apretando las mangas demasiado largas de la chaqueta y las llaves del coche en ellos, no pudo evitarlo y sin querer una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Eve ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rafe poniéndose en pie, los otros dos chicos y Sandra lo imitaron para acercarse a la enfermera pero antes de que ninguno llegase la voz de Betty los paralizó:

- Eve sabes que te quiero, pero ya está bien – la rubia sintió como todos se giraban sorprendidos, el que más su prometido, a mirarla pero los ignoró mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la cogía por los brazos – no se que ha visto Danny, no se que ha pasado, pero la misma cara que tienes ahora la tenía él; estáis destrozados los dos y esto no va a arreglarlo.

- Pero es que no puedo…- empezó la morena susurrando mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de manera que solo su amiga la escuchase.

- Sí que puedes Evelyn, sí que puedes – la contradijo Betty con tono cariñoso – estás intentando velar por la seguridad de los tres pero eso sí que no puedes hacerlo. Intentas controlarlo todo, lo que piensas, lo que dices, tus reacciones…todo para que no te traicione el corazón y eso no lo puedes hacer. Además, para que lo sepas, tampoco te sale tan bien como crees - Evelyn la miró confundida igual que los otros tres que se habían acercado más a ellas - ¿de que te sirve no hablarle si cuando lo ves sonríes hasta sin darte cuenta? Cuando no sabes donde está lo buscas, cuando te mira te ruborizas, cuando te toca sin querer te estremeces, serán solo segundos, el tiempo que pasa hasta que consigues controlarlo pero es lo que importa. Sigues enamorada.

A medida que Betty iba hablando la venda iba cayendo de los ojos de Rafe poco a poco: Evelyn estaba enamorada de Danny. Era innegable, por mucho que él apartase la vista para no verlo; cuando la había besado ella se había separado en cuanto había sido capaz de reaccionar, le había pedido perdón, le había dicho que no podía hacerlo, que no era justo para ninguno pero que siempre lo querría en cierta manera y él había escuchado lo que quería escuchar. No se había apartado de él por no hacerle daño a Danny, se había apartado porque amaba a Danny. Él lo había malinterpretado y por lo visto su amigo también, Danny había visto como se besaban y se había apartado por su felicidad, él había escuchado como Evelyn lo rechazaba y se había empeñado en echarle la culpa a su amigo; porque le había dicho a Evelyn que no pasaba nada, que seguirían siendo amigos, pero realmente tenía pensado dejar pasar el tiempo hasta lograr convencerla de que no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por él. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que decirle eso mismo, que no se negase vivir lo que sentía, aunque lo sintiese por su mejor amigo.

- Betty no…- había empezado a decir Evelyn.

- Eve, ve por él – la interrumpió su ex novio que no la dejó hablar y siguió con lo que tenía que decir - ¿sabes qué habría pasado si yo hubiese visto como Danny te besaba hoy? Me habría lanzado a por él y estaríamos dándonos de golpes en la arena. Él se fue, en silencio y sin decir una palabra, se fue porque cree que por su culpa no te permites quererme; se fue para que fueses feliz. Así que voy a aprender de él, Danny siempre dice que tiene una deuda conmigo porque le enseñé a volar, pues hoy él me ha ensañado algo más grande – se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – ve por él.

Evelyn se quedó callada un segundo, paseó la vista entre Rafe y Betty que la miraban con una sonrisa, forzada en el caso de él y radiante en el de ella, vio como los dos le daban ánimos con la mirada y no pudo aguantar un segundo más; se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Rafe, lo abrazó intensamente un momento intentando trasmitirle todo el cariño que siempre sentiría por él y la gratitud inmensa que la embargaba en aquel momento y tras estrechar la mano de Betty echó a correr hacia el coche de Danny con una sonrisa, la mayor que había esbozado en meses.

* * *

><p>El camino se le hizo eterno hasta llegar a la base pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento; los nervios le comían el estómago y tenía que apretar las manos contra el volante con fuerza para que dejasen de temblarle pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Tenía que verlo y decirle que lo quería, tenía que decírselo después de tanto tiempo y tenía que salirle bien; sabía que esa tarde le había hecho daño pero tenía que salirse bien, no quería ni pensar en la otra opción. Para ella la vida sin Danny directamente no era una opción.<p>

Llegó dispuesta a discutir con el guardia para que la dejase pasar o al menos lo llamase a él pero no hizo falta, parecía que el hecho de que fuese viernes noche en Pearl Harbor había podido hasta con el guardia de la garita; aparcó el coche en el lugar donde Danny lo dejaba siempre y se detuvo a pensar un momento insegura de hacia donde dirigir sus pasos. Dudaba de que estuviese ya acostado si se había ido de la playa en el estado que Betty le había dicho, pero tampoco creía que hubiese salido el solo, aunque si había sido así tendría que ir a buscarlo, barajó las opciones un momento y entonces su sonrisa se extendió más aún. Sabía donde estaba.

Llegó al lugar corriendo y sin aliento, paró un segundo para recuperarse e intentando no hacer ruido comenzó a buscarlo, apartó una de las telas que caía y lo vio; allí, sentado en medio y medio del hangar de los paracaídas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre las manos estaba Danny. Dio un paso más hacia él y el sonido de sus pies al rozar con la tela la delató.

- ¿Evelyn? – preguntó extrañado tras girarse bruscamente hacia ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

- Hola Danny – lo saludó ella con una sonrisa tímida mientras se acercaba más a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? Y ¿por qué estás descalza? - preguntó mirando sus pies, Evelyn siguió su mirada y al contemplar sus propios pies descalzos no pudo evitar echarse a reír; había tenido tanta prisa por ir a reunirse con él que se le había olvidado hasta calzarse, vio como el chico la miraba sin saber que decir y se esforzó por coger aire para calmarse y volver a hablar.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos; después de pasar tanto tiempo sin permitirse perderse en ellos se puso nerviosa y perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos y acabó balbuceando – además te has ido sin la chaqueta.

- ¿Has venido desde la playa para traerme la chaqueta? – preguntó confuso y con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro involuntariamente. Evelyn estaba delante de él con los brazos extendidos para mostrarle bien su propia prenda y eso le había recordado a un momento pasado que se había dado a la inversa; era él quien había estado sosteniendo un pañuelo de Evelyn como excusa para buscarla.

- No claro…- se excusó ella nerviosa – no tendría mucho sentido…

- Evelyn tranquila – le dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza – os he visto, no tienes nada que explicarme. Lo entiendo de verdad.

- Pero es que no…

- Sí – la cortó él – no pasa nada de verdad; mientras seáis felices yo estaré…

- ¡No! – chilló ella interrumpiéndolo esta vez – no está bien. No entiendes nada. Sé que viste como me besaba pero no…

- Evelyn está bien – le dijo mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos – no puedes prohibirte quererlo por mi. Eres feliz con Rafe, siempre lo has sido. Yo solo fui un error y créeme no pasa nada; sé que para ti solo fui eso pero tú para mi siempre serás lo más grande que he tenido. Me has enseñado lo que es el amor Evelyn, y eso para mi ya es mucho – las palabras de Danny hicieron que Evelyn rompiese a llorar y él no tardó en acercarse a ella y envolverla entre sus brazos en un intento de calmarla, pero los sollozos de Evelyn se hicieron más pronunciados. Él acababa de renunciar a ella a favor de otro y aún así no había dudado un segundo en ir a consolarla, y eso en vez de calmar a Evelyn hizo que se enfadase, lo apartó de un empujón y habló:

- Me da igual que sea mucho, no es suficiente. Si a ti te ha llegado lo que hemos vivido a mi no. Te quiero Danny. A ti, solo a ti. Puede que si no hubiesen pasado las cosas en la manera en que lo hicieron yo habría acabado casada con Rafe y habría sido feliz, pero ya no puedo. Porque él se fue, porque lo dieron por muerto, porque descubrí lo que era quererte y ahora ya no puedo volver a querer a otro. Cuando me fui esta tarde y Rafe llegó pensé que eras tú quien había venido a buscarme y…

- Fui a buscarte – habló él – pero Rafe ya estaba allí.

- Sí, Rafe llegó primero, pero yo te esperaba a ti – la frase de Evelyn no se aplicaba solo a aquella tarde y los dos lo sabían – cuando veo un atardecer me acuerdo de ti, no de él. Tuve que irme de allí porque era incapaz de ver atardecer en aquella playa, contigo a metros y sin poder tocarte; cuando Rafe llegó me encontró envuelta en tu chaqueta como si aquello fuese a darme algo del calor que tú no podías darme, ¡quería que fueses tú! Llevo meses apartándote de mi, negándolo, pero no puedo más, incluso Rafe se ha dado cuenta hoy. Estoy enamorada de ti Danny, y a lo mejor esto es ridículo porque tú…

Danny no dejó que acabase la frase, no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más sin tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. En aquel mismo lugar la había besado por primera vez y allí la estaba besando como si fuese la última; sus manos se enterraron en la melena castaña de Evelyn y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos para hacer que se inclinase sobre ella. La lengua de Danny pidió paso a la boca de Evelyn y ella lo recibió sin dudar un segundo, hacia tanto que no se besaban que podrían pasar horas haciéndolo, pero Evelyn necesitaba más; necesitaba más y quería más y ya se había cansado de no ir a por lo que quería así que sin dudar movió los brazos lo suficiente como para desprenderse de la chaqueta y dejarla caer al suelo. Danny pareció no darse cuenta, tan perdido como estaba en ella, pero sí notó como las manos de la chica se colaban bajo su camiseta para acariciar su espalda y sus pectorales y luego tirar de ella, se separó lo suficiente como para terminar de sacársela él mismo y tras sonreírle la cogió entre sus brazos para tumbarla en el suelo.

En el mismo gesto que había llevado a cabo tantas veces Evelyn estiró la mano para apoyarla sobre su corazón y después coger la cadena de sus chapas y hacer que inclinase la cabeza sobre ella para besarla de nuevo. Danny se tomó su tiempo para saborearla y ella respondió de la misma manera; él estaba usando un antebrazo para cargar su peso y no tumbarse directamente sobre ella pero su otra mano se deslizó hasta acunar su mejilla mientras Evelyn enredaba los dedos en su nuca. Con reticencia Danny dejó su boca y permaneció un momento sin decir nada, simplemente observando como ella le sonreía y antes de besarla de nuevo habló:

- Te quiero – tras decirlo no le dio oportunidad de contestar porque su lengua volvió a adueñarse de su boca mientras sus manos se perdían bajo su falda. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla al mismo tiempo que se estremecía bajo su tacto consiguió quitarle la falda y ella misma se desprendió de la blusa tras conseguir desabrocharle los pantalones, cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse a él solo le quedaba la ropa interior y a ella el bikini que llevaba puesto. La boca de Danny bajó por la clavícula de Evelyn dejando besos y mordiscos mientras el pie de ella trazada una caricia a lo largo de su pierna, se presionó contra él y lo hizo girar mientras hacía que la besase de nuevo.

Una vez que la espalda de Danny tocó el suelo Evelyn comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y su pecho mientras notaba como las manos de él la acariciaban hasta llegar al lazo de la parte superior del bikini y soltarla. Dejó un último beso junto a su ombligo y subió de nuevo al encuentro de su boca mientras los dos bajaban la ropa interior del otro; una vez que se desnudos se limitaron a abrazarse y besarse durante un momento hasta que esta vez fue Danny quien la hizo girar para volver a la posición anterior. Llevó las manos desde el cuello de Evelyn a sus caderas, acariciando y rozando cada pedazo de piel que había a su alcance e iba a empezar el mismo recorrido con su boca cuando Evelyn se lo impidió sujetándolo y habló en su oído.

- Te necesito en mi – lo dijo en un susurro y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para volver a regalar besos hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Danny la miró durante un segundo y habló en sus labios antes de besarla:

- Yo necesito estar en ti- al mismo tiempo que lo decía y la besaba se deslizó en su interior y Evelyn mordió uno de sus labios al notar como entraba en ella. Pasados unos instantes fue ella quien reanudó el beso al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas contra las de él y Danny siguió sus movimientos.

Se amaron igual que la primera vez, los besos, las caricias, los susurros, las ganas y la pasión que los desbordaba eran las mismas, pero esta vez se mezclaban con promesas y te quieros que se susurraban mientras se hacían perder el control una y otra vez. El sol volvió a salir iluminando el hangar y los encontró todavía en el suelo, enredados en brazos del otro y a punto de tocar el cielo una vez más. Evelyn sintió como el orgasmo la golpeaba y tomó la cabeza de Danny entre sus manos para poder verse en sus ojos.

- Te quiero- repitió por enésima vez aquella noche mientras se sentía explotar una vez más, Danny le devolvió las mismas palabras mientras sentía como ella alcanzaba el clímax al mismo tiempo que él. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudieron respirar con normalidad y cuando lo hicieron Danny la estrechó más contra él y Evelyn dejó un beso en su pecho. Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron un rato disfrutando del mero hecho de sentir el corazón del otro latir contra su propia piel; Evelyn giró la cabeza para ver la hora en la muñeca de él y se incorporó sobre un codo para besarlo.

- Deberíamos salir de aquí. Ya que no te echaron del ejército por llevarme en avión que no te echen por esto – dijo con una sonrisa mientras notaba el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

- En las dos ocasiones habría valido la pena – respondió él antes de besarla de nuevo y dejar que se levantase.

- Podríamos ir a la playa, ¿qué te parece? – propuso ella mientras acababan de vestirse, se giró y lo vio de pie, con la camisa a medio abrochar y la mirada perdida en ella – Danny, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó acercándose preocupada y apoyando una mano en su pecho.

- ¿Recuerdas la mañana siguiente a nuestra primera vez? – le preguntó estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Claro que sí – dijo ella desde su pecho devolviendo el abrazo – yo estaba muy nerviosa, y tú me calmaste. "Esto es el comienzo de algo nuevo, en este lugar, en este momento" – intentó citarlo con una sonrisa.

- Te acuerdas – murmuró él con una sonrisa al ver que ella recordaba sus palabras, se apartó de ella lo suficiente y siguió hablando – en este momento y en todos los que me queden, en este lugar o en cualquiera en el que acabemos, Evelyn, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – cuando finalizó la frase lo hizo con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y los ojos clavados en los de ella.

- Sí – respondió Evelyn sin titubear – en este momento y en los que quedan, en este lugar o en cualquiera, sí – cuando ella terminó de hablar lo hizo entre lágrimas y se acercó a él para que se levantase, Danny dejó que tirase de él y la besó hasta que se apartó para conseguir murmurar:

- Ni siquiera tengo anillo – dijo avergonzado.

- No hace falta – negó ella con la cabeza antes de hacer que la besase de nuevo – sólo me haces falta tú. Sólo tú.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Lo primero es lo primero: mil gracias Mine por pasarte la tarde haciéndome de Beta y dándome ánimos para acabar esto, sin tus fuerzas no habría estado preparado a tiempo ^^

Mi idea para el regalo que tenía que hacer hoy no era esta ni de lejos, pero mi maldición asesina con los ordenadores me persigue y a las siete me vi sin regalo y con un ataque de ansiedad que si supere fue por la personita nombrada arriba. Espero que a quien lo haya leído le haya gustado y soy de las que si le dejan un review pega saltitos que lo sepáis :P

Pero la opinión más importante hoy es la tuya Pao, espero que te haya gustado aunque no sea ni de lejos lo que quería regalarte, pero te prometo que algún día te daré tu verdadero regalo que, para que lo sepas, tiene un montón de semáforos.


End file.
